This invention is in the field of poultry processing apparatus and methods and is more specifically directed to a unique apparatus and method for effecting the removal of debris and other unwanted matter in the body of all types of poultry so as to avoid contamination externally of the poultry and, especially of the abdominal cavity and included is the concept of cleansing poultry externally under the aegis of powerful water sprays judiciously positioned.
The U.S. Department of Agriculture has issued regulations for poultry processing plants for the purpose of insuring the public health and welfare with these regulations being enforced by federal inspection on a continuous and regular basis. One substantial problem in the processing of poultry arises from the fact that the digestive tract organs are sometimes cut or otherwise opened during the eviscerating process so that the ingesta or feces contents are released in the abdominal cavity of the bird to completely contaminate the interior of the cavity.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,539 was in response to the quest for a bird with a clean cavity and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, the present invention is an improvement nd operates in a different manner to achieve salutary results.
Prior to these inventions there was no satisfactory way for insuring that there would be no contamination in the event an undesirable tearing accident to the intestines resulting in contamination after such an accident. Any contaminated bird or parts thereof are immediately condemned for human consumption and is then normally converted into pet food or the like at substantial loss.
The present invention provides a washer system which enters the body cavity of a bird through an opening that has been previously cut to effect evisceration. The system includes a washer that is moved into the body. The washer is connected to a source of high pressure water which is turned on automatically when the washer is in the bird. The washer has a core means which rotates as the water is exited. A cage surrounding the washer ensures that there is a suitable separation from the core and the internal walls of the bird. Additionally, at the same time water sprays are positioned around the bird to cleanse the outside of the bird.